1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putting practice kit and, more particularly, to a portable golf putting practice kit and, most particularly, to a portable golf putting practice kit containing all necessary equipment for such use.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various devices providing putting practice for golfers. This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings, including, but not limited to, that the devices do not provide a realistic surface that simulates actual putting practice on a real green. These putting practice devices are only marginally effective in allowing the player to obtain suitable experience in maintaining the player's putting skills.
For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention. This invention provides a portable golf putting practice kit, containing all necessary equipment for the player to practice putting skills, which is believed to fulfill the need and to constitute an improvement over the background technology.
Applicant has devised a portable golf putting practice kit that includes a putter, a cup, a simulated turf matt, and one or more golf balls, all contained in an easily transported, carrying case.